Dear, Chanyeol
by sehon-ey
Summary: Ini bukan tentang si brengsek yang jatuh hati dengan seseorang yang lugu dan polos, bukan. Karna sepengetahuannya orang baik akan bertemu orang baik. Dan, disini komitmen di pertaruhkan. Chanbaek. Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun. Boyslove.
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan kepada para petinggi disini yang mengucapkan banyak sekali rasa terima kasih yang di tujukannya atas ucapan selamat atas kenaikan jabatannya disini. Park Chanyeol namanya, berusia dua puluh enam tahun masih lajang dan sekarang sudah menduduki jabatan sebagai Direktur di sebuah bank asing di sini. Pencapaian yang perlu di acungin banyak sekali jempol, dan tatapan bangga.

Ponselnya berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Chanyeol merogoh saku kemeja jasnya mengambil sebuah ponsel bermerek dan keluaran terbaru tahun ini— _yeah ia tidak boleh ketinggalan jaman, kan?_

Terpampang sebuah kata yang tertulis ibu dengan emot hati merah terang menyala. Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah mendapatkan telfon dari sang ibunda. Ia lantas sedikit terburu-buru, berpamitan untuk mengangkat segera telfon dari sang bunda.

Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau dan segeran menggesernya ke arah kanan, dan meletakkan ponsel miliknya di telinga dengan senyum merekah sempurna. "Selamat siang, ibuku sayang." Sapanya lebih dulu dengan nada lembut, berbeda ketika ia dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan. Semua berubah menjadi sangat serius jika berada di tangannya.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik ibunya menahan senang dari sebrang sana. "Sungguh, Ibu tidak bisa berkata banyak selain mengucapkan beribu rasa syukur kepada Tuhan kau diberikan anugrah sebesar ini. Dan, untuk adikmu juga. Ibu tidak bisa berkata banyak, selain Ibu memang bangga terhadap kalian berdua, sungguh."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku juga," jawabnya. "Aku juga bangga punya ibu sehebat dirimu." Ujarnya dengan tulus dan hangat, ia tahu perjuangan ibunya membesarkan dirinya dan adiknya dimana Ayahnya harus meninggal dunia di saat usia Chanyeol menginjak dua belas tahun. Ibu nya harus rela kerja dari pagi sampai malam untuk menghidupi mereka, di mulai dari berdagang sarapan di pagi hari, lalu malamnya tetap harus berjualan cemilan yang kadang membuat Chanyeol tak sampai hati mengingat perjuangan ibunya dulu. Baru lah ketika Chanyeol menginjak awal tahun sekolah menengah pertama, ia mulai melakukan kerja part time, lalu sering mengikuti kontes yang menghasilkan uang, dan uang itu di tabungnya untuk modal membuka usaha rumah makan.

Dan, ya. Disini lah ia, sudah sukses, mapan pula, dan itu semua tak luput dari usaha ibunya, dan beruntung usaha yang rintis dari sebuah rumah makan kecil sekarang sudah sangat besar dan memiliki banyak sekali cabang di beberapa kota besar. Percapaian yang patut dibanggakan.

"Bu, tidak perlu menangis begitu." Ucap Chanyeol terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar ibunya seperti tersedu-sedu.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil. "Ini air mata bahagia tahu, betapa baiknya Tuhan kepada ibu yang di berikan dua anak laki-laki yang bisa mengangkat derajat ibunya." Ujar perempuan itu dengan bangga.

"Setidaknya doaku terkabul."

"Tapi... Chanyeol..."

"Ya, ibu?"

"Ada satu doa ibu yang belum terkabulkan oleh Tuhan..."

"Hmm?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Keinginan ibu untuk kau menikah,"

Selalu saja mengacaukan suasana, Chanyeol jadi heran sendiri.

Chanyeol mendengus ini lagi. Ibunya selalu bisa mencari celah di setiap obrolan mereka dengan kata menikah. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kantor, ibunya sempat menelfon dan bertanya apakah pekerjaannya sudah siap, lalu Chanyeol menjawabnya sudah siap dari tadi. Dan ibunya langsung menyinggung soal menikah " _dan, apakah kau sudah siap menikah?_ " Nah seperti itu.

"Bu..."

"Iya Chanyeol. Tapi, ibu sedang bertemu dengan teman ibu— "

"Aku menolaknya."

"Tapi lihat dulu."

"Bu, oke, ibu ingin aku menikah? Baiklah. Aku rasa memang ini waktu yang memang aku harus menikah," _Yeah_ , sepertinya. Chanyeol sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Tapi, tunggu sebentar lagi bisa kan bu? dulu ibu pernah bilang kan— bahwa ayah, ketika ia menikahi ibu saat itu hanya siap hati, namun tidak di segi ekonomi yang membuatnya menyesal membuat ibu tak bahagia secara lahir maupun batin. Dan aku disini, memang sudah siap untuk ekonomi kedepannya, namun hatiku belum mantap, bu. Aku ingin nanti pasanganku bahagia lahir maupun batinnya." Katanya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, Chanyeol akan merasa yakin bisa menjadi suami yang bisa memiliki pasangan yang sudah aku siapkan hatiku secara utuh, secara lahir dan batin untuknya. Chanyeol janji sama ibu."

* * *

Dear, Chanyeol

.

.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

" ** _ini bukan tentang si brengsek yang jatuh cinta dengan si baik hati dan lugu, bukan._**

 ** _Karna sepengetahuannya, orang baik akan bertemu dengan yang baik."_**

* * *

"Selamat pagi _boss_!" Sambutan pagi yang memenuhi tempat yang sekarang menjadi daerah atau wilayah kuasanya. Chanyeol melirik kecil, tersenyum ramah kepada sambutan pagi yang terdengar lucu yang di sampaikan oleh Jeon Jungkook, anak kebanggaan di wilayahnya ini, karna memang Jungkook adalah anak yang cekatan dan telaten makanya ia di usia yang masih muda, bisa menjabat menjadi salah satu asisten disini.

"Selamat pagi Jungkook." Balasnya.

"Sudah sarapan belum, _boss_?" Ujar Jungkook basa-basi.

"Sudah tadi."

"Sudah punya pacar belum, hyung?" Nah! Kalau ini jelas sekali si Jeon Jungkook ini memang sedang meledek Chanyeol. Kenapa Jungkook bisa se santai ini dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki jabatan tinggi? Jawabannya karna Jungkook adalah adik sepupunya, dan merupakan sekawanan dengan Sehun, adiknya.

"Palu dimana ya..." ujar Chanyeol dengan garingnya.

Lalu datang Park Jimin, nah ini juga sekawanan Sehun dan Jungkook. " _Boss_!" Ujarnya berada di sisi kira Chanyeol, sambil membawa berkas jadwal untuk Chanyeol. "Nanti pukul dua ada _meeting_ , dan sekarang sekitar setengah jam lagi akan ada asisten pengganti sementara keruanganmu." Ujar Jimin.

Chanyeol memgangguk. "Ada lagi yang ingin diingatkan Jimin?" Ujarnya bertanya.

"Ada hyung,"

"Apa?"

"Bahwa— sekarang pukul 7 kurang 15 menit, di hari kamis, tanggal 30 November 2017 yang menjelang akhir tahun seorang Park Chanyeol masih saja sendiri."

Chanyeol sudah mengancang-ancang melempar Jimin dengan tas kerjanya, kalau saja bocah itu tidak lari duluan sebelum pergerakannya. Chanyeol sudah biasa di perlakukan begini, tentang dirinya yang single kadang memang di jadikan candaan hiburan karyawannya. Tak masalah, asal tidak mencoreng nama baiknya.

Sebenarnya bukannya Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan berpacaran, ia dulu sangat mendambakan kisah romantis dirinya dengan pujaan hati. Tapi apalah daya ketika waktu kerja, kuliah menyita waktunya dan membuat dirinya tidak tertarik dan mulai melupakan dambaan tersebut.

Dan ketika umurnya dua puluh tiga, usia matang, dewasa dan itu justru membuatnya malas untuk berpacaran. Membuang waktu katanya. Dan Chanyeol menikmati sampai di usianya sekarang, namun malah menjadikan petaka karna sering kali di suruh-suruh untuk segera menikah.

 _Duh, siapa yang tidak mau menikah? Mau kok! Tapi calonnya itu mana!?_ Ingin Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, tapi nanti mungkin saja ibunya akan mendekatkan dengan orang yang aneh-aneh kepadanya.

Lagi pula Chanyeol itu selalu menanamkan pesan sang ayah yang masih diingatnya sampai sekarang. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk semakin menikmati kehidupannya yang di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, sampai nanti ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang pas dan mengetuk hatinya.

Tak perlu berpacaran bagi Chanyeol, ketika ia dan pasangannya yakin satu sama lain tentu ia akan langsung menikahi pujaan hatinya.

Komitmen yang penting.

Chanyeol seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, lusa akan ada penyambutan rumah baruku. Tolong bilang pada Jimin. Sampaikan pada Taehyung dan Yoongi kekasih kalian. "Ujar Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Awas saja kalau kalian tidak datang." Ancam Chanyeol.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Siap _boss_ , tentu saja kami akan datang!" Ujar Jungkook mengerling ke arah Chanyeol. " _Oh_ — tunggu— katamu— rumah.. hyung?"

"Ya rumah." Jawabnya.

"Rumah yang mana?"

"Yang sedang aku bangun, sekitar satu tahun lebih lalu."

"Bangsat— maksudmu—istana, eh!?" Desis Jungkook dengan suara meninggi. Jungkook langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mengumpat di tengah-tengah ruangan, walaupun belum terlalu ramai disini. "Sudah jadi saja rumah gedongan mu itu? Gila— kau gila hyung. Berapa banyak uang yang kau hasilkan, heh?"

"Hahaha..." hanya tawa ringan yang Chanyeol lanturkan, karna Jungkook harusnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol banyak menginvestasikan uanganya untuk bisnis. Bahkan Chanyeol mempunyai bisnis properti yang sukses.

"Sudahlah hyung, mending rumahmu untukku saja bagaimana? Percuma rumahmu besar, tapi masih _single_ saja."

"Hah," dengusnya. "Mau ku lempar dengan tas atau apa?" Dengus Chanyeol.

"Rumah sudah ada, yang menemaninya saja belum ya?" Jungkook tak memperdulikan ancaman Chanyeol. Ya mana mungkin Chanyeol tega, mungkin seperti itu yang ada di difikiran Jungkook.

"Jungkook, sama kembali bekerja!" Suaranya beratnya menggema di seluruh ruangan,membuat banyak pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

"Baik _boss_!" Ujar Jungkook kalang kabut dibuat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menempati ruangan kerja barunya dengan suasana hati berbunga-bunga walaupun tadi sedikit di ganggu oleh kedua orang _— mungkin bukan orang_ pikir Chanyeol. Lalu soal hatinya yang bunga-bunga adalah karna targetnya sudah tercapai untuk menduduki jabatan direktur. Omong-omong sebentar lagi akan ada asisten direktur baru, yang menggantikan yang dulu— sebenarnya jabatan Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan asisten direktur, karna ia masih berada dua tingkat di atas asistent direktur, karna jika berhubungan membahas soal pekerjaan ia bisa langsung menghadap deputi direktur langsung. Tapi, di karnakan Deputi direktur, Kim Jongdae sedang dalam pekerjaan di negara Indonesia mengharuskan seorang asisten direktur yang menggantikannya.

" _Boss_ ," Jimin membuka pintu ruangan dan berkata bahwa berkas sudah tersedia, dan asisten direkturpun sudah berada disini. Chanyeol mengangguk, mempersilahkan seseorang itu masuk.

Pemuda itu awalnya menunduk, masih fokus dengan _macbook_ yang di pangku oleh satu tangannya. Ia mengenakan kaca mata bulat yang menjadi _trend_ untuk tahun ini tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu adalah kaca mata baca yang Chanyeol juga sering gunakan, kacamata tersebut sekarang tengah melorot sampai di ujung hidung pemuda tersebut. Ia menaikkan kepalanya, bersamaan dengan menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

Chanyeol fikir dia adalah murni pemuda Korea, tapi sepertinya ia salah ketika sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu gelap tersebut menatap Chanyeol, lalu ia tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Di detik pertama Chanyeol terpesona, di detik kedua ia terdiam, di detik ketiga jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, di detik keempat Chanyeol sadar bahwa ini bukan dirinya yang biasa.

Jimin sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua berada di ruangan tersebut, membuat privasi di antara keduanya. Chanyeol mendeham canggung, lalu menyilahkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa miliknya. "Terima kasih, pak." Ujarnya dengan bahasa korea lancar, dan tidak canggung.

" _Woah_ , kau asli Korea?" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit tercengan dan malah membahas hal yang lain membuat pemuda yang di ajak berbicara sedikit bingung.

"Maaf?" Katanya bingung.

"Ah, aku kira kau mungkin keturunan jepang dan sedikit blasteran luar."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Byun Baekhyun," katanya memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan keduanya tangannya di perut dan membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Korea, ayahku orang Korea dan tinggal di Jeju— dan ya, ibuku adalah seorang warna negara belanda." Ujarnya sedikit membocorkan tentang dirinya. "Dan ya... mungkin karna itu mataku abu-abu." Ujarnya tersenyum dengan eye smilenya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol..."

"Benar, saya sud—"

"Baru saja ulang tahun yang ke 26 tahun tiga hari yang lalu, masih hangat jangan dipanggil pak saya belum tua. Tadi saya sudah sarapan roti, kalau dirimu?"

"Pak— saya tidak bertanya, oke?"

Oh-oh! Chanyeol menggaruk tengguknya canggung. Lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dan kau asisten direktur yang baru?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Saya hanya sementara waktu menggantikan, untuk percobaan saya di pindahkan ke Korea."

"Jadi sebelumnya kau dimana?"

"Indonesia."

"Jauh sekali." Ujar Chanyeol sambil bergumam.

"Ya, saya sudah biasa di pindahkan kebeberapa negara."

"Wow pengalamanmu banyak juga."

"Sekiranya seperti itu lah," ujarnya tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah— pak. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Baekhyun membuat mereka kembali ke topik awal.

Tapi Chanyeol masih memiliki beribu pertanyaan yang bersarang, semuanya seolah bekerja tanpa di sadarinya dan tidak bisa tertahan oleh dirinya. "Apa pengalaman dalam hubungan cintamu juga banyak?" Pertanyaan itu luncur dan mulus keluar tanpa aba-aba.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun menyerngit, nadanya bicaraua sedikit meninggi.

"Berpac— maksudku berkomitmen?"

"Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan bukan, pak?" Ujar Baekhyun tenang. "Saya tidak menerima pertanyaan yang menjerumus hal pribadi saat bekerja." Ujarnya mutlak, dan tak terbantah.

"Yasudah kalau begitu— tapi saya pernah ke Indonesia loh."

Apanya yang sudah? "Oh, ya?" Tapi Baekhyun malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Iya! Saya pernah ke Bandung— kamu pernah rasa ketiprak ga!?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias, ketika mengungkit ketoprak. Oke, itu favoritenya.

"Mungkin maksudnya— ketoprak?" Ujar Baekhyun membenarkan kalimat melenceng yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh— iya ketoprak! Enak kannnn? Udah pernah makan belum?"

"Udah, pak. Tidak terlalu suka sih. Saya lebih suka sate madura dan nasi padang kalau saya travel dengan teman saya."

"Kamu suka travel?"

"Suka."

"Saya juga suka,

 _Suka sama kamu kayaknya."_

 _Hah_. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati, karna menurut pandangannya sekarang Chanyeol adalah sosok bocah yang terkurung dalam tubuh besar tersebut. Tidak ada cocok-cocok ga menjabat menjadi seorang direktur eksekutif disini, dan Baekhyun sepertinya berfikir ulang untuk menerima tawaran bekerja disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Line**_

 **Chanyeol** : Ibu...

 **Ibu** : iy,, knp,, yeol

 **Chanyeol** : Chanyeol lagi ketemu sama orang yang sepertinya pas nih. Dia suka travel, terus Chanyeol suka sama dia...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

K ** _alau banyak yang tertarik InshaAllah saya lanjutin hehe, sampai jumpa?_**

 ** _Jangan lupa fav, follow dan reviewnya~_**

 ** _[ ps : ini ga ada hubungannya sama cerita dear nathan, karna saya ga baca novelnya, ga nonton film bahkan sinetronnya. Cuman ambil judulnya aja karna kayaknya pas dengan alur cerita saya heheheh ^^ ]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR CHANYEOL**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 2.**

 **carilah pasangan yang dapat menjadi perhiasan dunia dan akhirat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau di _persenkan_ berapa kegagalan bapak?" Yugyeom membuka suara terlebih dulu. Ayolah sebagai karyawan magang yang dicintai boss ia harus menunjukkan ketertarikan ketika sang _boss_ curhat dan mentraktir mereka ( _Jungkook, Jimin dan Daniel_ ) makan siang di restoran sushi : mungkin dengan rasa terpaksa.

Mereka bertiga hanya mangut-mangut seolah menyimak dengan baik padahal mata mereka terfokus dengan sushi apa lagi yang akan mereka cicipi.

"Terlalu besar untuk disebut. Kayaknya Baekhyun _ndak_ mau sama saya deh." Chanyeol kadang suka lupa diri terpakai bahasa daerah Indonesia karna baru-baru ini melakukan pekerjaan disana selama dua bulan lebih. "Memangnya saya kurang apa sih?" Tanyanya.

Waduh pertanyaan gawat. Kalo terlalu jujur bisa-bisa sushinya bayar sendiri, kalo bohong nanti dosa makin banyak.

Yugyeom menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Sudah jujur aja sama saya."

"Bapak itu . . . gayanya terlalu bapak-bapak. Coba ganti _style_ deh pak. Kaya Sehun— adik bapak itu." Ujar Daniel yang ngerasa fashionnya paling bagus di antara yang lainnya. Kalau Jungkook terlalu sering pakai baju hitam, Jimin terlalu sering pakai baju merek levis, Yugyeom terlalu— _ya aneh lah_. Pokoknya hanya ia yang normal. "Nanti abis ini ganti gaya rambut, terus beli baju yang lebih sesuai pak. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh-boleh tuh." Ujar Chanyeol sumringah. "Saya seneng punya karyawan pinter gini."

Daniel cengengesan penuh kebanggaan, rasanya seneng aja gitu dipuji. Mungkin nanti bisa dibeliin _**yupi**_ 2 troli sebagai bingkisan terima kasih. Kalau tidak dikasih tidak apa-apa, kalau dikasih ya berarti rezeki anak ganteng tidak kemana.

"Terus ya pak . . " Jimin mulai bersuara, berusaha mengusulkan idenya. Ia memanggil Chanyeol pak karna masih wilayah atau jam waktu berkerja, mungkin kalau diluar biasanya manggil— _bro_. Biar akrab terus ke-bulean gitu sebagai sepupu se-pergantengan. "Biasanya harus di gombal duluu . . "

"Gombal gimana tuh?" Ujar Chanyeol antusias dengan saran Jimin yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai _playboy_ –se–bank karna rata-rata teller bank di tempat mereka sudah pada jatuh hati sama dirinya, sekali usap rambut semua meleleh. Sayang saja mereka tidak tahu Jimin sudah memiliki kekasih yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak bernama Min Yoongi.

Jika Jimin dibilang bahwa ia tidak setia dengan Yoongi karna masih saja modus dan tidak mengakui bahwa sudah memiliki kekasih Jimin akan berkata itu tidak mungkin, karna katanya itu bukan salahnya : salahkan mereka yang tidak bertanya apakah aku sudah punya kekasih apa belum.

Jimin menepuk dadanya bangga. "Misalnya gini . . Kuda-kuda apa yang bikin seneng."

"Apatuuuuuh?" Respon Daniel.

 _"Kudapat amuhhhhh_." Ujarnya dengan nada manja, yang terdengar menggelikan.

"Najis." Umpat Jungkook mendelik. "Gombal yang pinter dulu dong, kan _boss_ kita orang berpendidikan." Sahut Jungkook lagi yang diem-diem punya segudang gombalan yang disimpannya rapat, maklum tipe diam-diam menghanyutkan. "Kamu tau tidak—cintaku buat kamu kaya larutan _**buffer**_ ditambah asam atau basa, tidak akan berubah . . . _CIAAAAAAA_." Ia Jungkook yang nge-hype sendiri karna gombalan pinter ala-ala anak kimia.

Yugyeom mendengus. "Anak ips _cant relate bro_." Yugyeom tidak paham, apa itu _**buffer**_? Sejenis mentega tapi lebih keren?

"Gombalan yang sehat aja gimana?" Daniel tidak mau kalah dari yang lain.

Chanyeol masih mencari ilmu dari anak buahnya jadi iya-iya saja. "Apa tuh?"

"Sayur-sayur apa yang selalu ada dipikiranku?"

Chanyeol diam menunggu kelanjutan gombalan Daniel.

"Bayam-bayam dirimu, Baekhyun."

 _Serah, Chanyeol capek! Salah tempat berguru!_

"Tapi sebelum itu pak, kenapa tidak ajak pulang dulu sama-sama?" Usul Yugyeom yang sedikit lebih normal dari biasanya, Chanyeol sedikit terharu sungguh. " _Step_ utama pak. Ya, kalau tidak ajak makan, ya ajak pulang bareng." Sambungnya lagi.

"Tadi sebenarnya saya mau ngajak Baekhyun makan disini. Tapi, apalah daya dia bilang tidak bisa, jadinya ya saya ngajak Jungkook— _eh gataunya kalian bertiga ngikut juga_." Iya, sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya mengajak Jungkook untuk meminta saran sekaligus curhat karna memang kelihatan yang normal si Jungkook sedikit. Dari pada Yugyeom tukang rusuh, Jimin tukang tebar pesona dan Daniel tukang makan plus cengengesan. "Bentar ya saya chat dia duluu . . " Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak whatsapp Baekhyun dan mulai mengetik pesan.

 **To : Baekhyun**

Nanti pulang sama-sama yuk?

 _Sent._

Ngajak pulang bareng kaya ngajak ke kantin.

Tak berapa lama, hanya jeda beberapa detik balasan dari Baekhyun masuk.

 **From : Baekhyun**

 _Maaf pak, saya sudah pulang dengan Sungjin._

 _GAGAL SUDAH!_ Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat, lalu menatap keempat karyawannya lagi. "Saya kalah start dari Sungjin. Si _cassanova_ itu loh." Ujarnya.

"Tenang pak!" Ujar Daniel dengan semangat membara. "Kami berempat akan membuat seorang direktur muda berbakat kita ini menjadi sosok yang diinginkan Baekhyun! Pak Chanyeol menjadi pemburu cinta!"

 _"Pemikat hati!"_

 _"Pencuri hati!"_

 _"Penabur benih_!"

"Wooooooi!" Ujar Jungkook protes. " _Wagila_ kalo pak Chanyeol nabur benih duluan. Yaudah-yaudah mending ke step selanjutnya, yaitu bapak harus tahu apa kekurangan dan kelebihan bapak—agar sedikit demi sedikit diperbaiki."

"Oke," ucap Chanyeol final. "Jadi apa kelebihan saya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada empat staff kesayangannya ini, namun di hadiahi keheningan panjang dari mereka semua. "Hehe, memang bangsul— _bangsat betuuul."_

"Mapan!"

"Siap nikah walaupun calonnya tidak jelas!"

"Tidak suka marah-marah."

"Traktir sushi."

Masing-masing dari mereka mengucapkan kelebihan Chanyeol dengan gertakan terlebih dahulu walaupun yang perkataan terakhir sedikit _hmmmm_ tidak jelas. "Kelebihannya cuman segitu aja?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Yaudah sekarang kekurangan saya apa."

Kalo disebutin bisa jadi buku telfon _ehehehehehehe_.

"Hm. Bapak harus di _make over_ —kalo muka udah oke, tapi tampilannya itu loh. Padahal bapak dengan Sungjin juga tinggian pangkat bapak tapi gaya dia kaya yang punya uang satu kolam."

"Minimal ganti model berpakaian, sama rambut. Soalnya muka bapak udah lumayan."

"Berarti saya ganteng ya?"

"Iya pak ganteng, tapi lebih ganteng kalo boleh pesen udon sama lemon tea lagi ehehehehee."

* * *

.

.

dear chanyeol

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol pulang duluan dari tempat makan sushi karna tiba-tiba saja Kim Junmyeon atasannya menelfon karna ada sesuatu yang perlu disampaikan sekarang dan ini adalah hal yang penting menyangkut sebuah pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol langsung lari terburu-buru dan sampai diruangan dengan nafas sedikit ngos-ngosan. _"Fiuhhhhh – huh – huh – hoshhhhh"_ nafasnya semaput _._ "Jadi . . . Ada apa ya, _hyung_?" Tanyanya, langsung _to the point_ soalnya badannya teler karna dibawa lari terburu-buru, mana ruangan _bossnya_ yang ini berada dilantai paling atas.

"Sampai juga Yeol." Katanya dengan santai, dia tidak liat apa yang Chanyeol banjir keringat dengan nafas semaput begini? "Begini loh, kamu sudah pernah ke Indonesia kan? Beberapa bulan kemarin nge-bahas dengan cabang kita disana." Ujar Junmyeon kalem. "Sebenarnya ingin saya kirim Minseok— tapi saya mengirimnya untuk ke Vietnam."

"Iya," jawabnya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi, karna memang mata uang disana sedang melemah parah– dan bank kita yang berbasis internasional kembali di ajak berkerja sama begitu. Tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana, hanya akan disampaikan jika kamu kesana dan sedikit survei— "

"— jadi saya harus berangkat lagi, begitu?" Ujar Chanyeol lagi. Sepertinya maksud dari Junmyeon hyung sudah jelas bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali dikirim bertugas keluar negri.

"Iya begitu, tidak masalah kan?"

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah menjadi konsekuensi perkerjaannya begini, tidak mungkin menolak bagaimanapun kan. "Tidak masalah. Jadi berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan." Ujar bossnya mantap.

"Sebulan!?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan kaget namun memastikan kembali. Nah, ini yang parah. Kalau sebulan berarti natal dan tahun baru ia tidak merayakan bersama keluarganya? Waduh ini lebih berat dari apapun jika menyangkut hal seperti ini. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut. "Apa harus sebulan?"

"Itu yang tercepat aku rasa Yeol. Soalnya ya kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana . . " ujar Junmyeon tidak enak hati ketika melihat perubahan wajah dari Chanyeol yang terlihat berat dan penuh beban ketika ia menyebutkan sebulan. Ya jelas, pasti natal ataupun tahun baru Chanyeol tidak bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya. "Disini kamu tidak sendiri, saya akan urus sekretaris untuk kamu. Karna lusa kamu harus berangkat."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ibunya tidak kecewa jika ia harus tidak ikut natal dan tahun baru bersama lagi. "Baiklah, saya permisi sebentar hyung nanti kembali lagi." Ujarnya Chanyeol meminta izin yang diangguki oleh Junmyeon.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk, antara berat dan tidak jika difikirkan lagi. Berangkat keluar negri bukan hal yang berat dan besar untuknya, tapi jika harus di waktu seperti ini jelas adalah beban yang berat baginya. Antara bingung ingin berkata seperti apa terhadap ibunya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol 1 sebagai panggilan cepat untuk menghubungi sang ibu. Tidak butuh beberapa lama untuk Ibu Chanyeol mengangkatnya, terdengar suara riang disana. "Chanyeol-kuuuuuu." Sapa ibunya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Ibu sedang dimana? Disana ramai sekali." Ujar Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tertawa dan suara besi yang berbentukan.

"Sedang makan di restoran, teman ibu yang dari Jeju datang berkunjung loh." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk walaupun jelas ibunya tidak melihatnya " _Buuuuuu_ ," ujar Chanyeol sedikit manja.

"Kenapaa, Yeol?"

"Nanti hari ini aku menginap ya. Sekalian ingin pamit juga."

"Loh? Pamit kemana?"

"Chanyeol di tugasin untuk berangkat ke Indonesia bu. Satu bulan . . ." Ujarnya perlahan, takut membuat ibu yang jelas pasti akan kecewa mengetahui anak sulungnya kembali tidak bisa merayakan natal ataupun tahun baru bersama. Terdengar dengan jelas siara helaan nafas berat dari sang Ibu yang membuat Chanyeol meringis kecil, ibunya pasti kecewa. "Maafin Chanyeol ya bu . . . . tidak bisa natal sama tahun baru bersama lagi, pasti ibu kecewa." Ujarnya sedikit bersalah. "Tapi semoga urusannya kelar cepat jadi setidaknya tahun baru kita bisa sama-sama, Chanyeol pasti usahain bu."

"Chanyeol . . . Tidak, ibu tidak kecewa, bagaimana mungkin bisa kecewa? Ibu banggaaaa sekali. Tapi. Ibu hanya sedikit sedih, ketika yang lain bisa menikmati liburannya dengan santai kau masih harus bekerja. Ibu maklumi karna memang baru saja naik jabatan, jadi tanggung jawabmu untuk awal-awal memang berat. Semangat ya anakku, nanti ketika sampai rumah akan ibu siapkan makanan dan beberapa lauk yang bisa dibawa kesana."

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri. "Iyaa ibu, Chanyeol minta maaf saja. Yasudah, _have fun_ ya bu . . . Sayang Chanyeol untuk ibuuu." Ujarnya hangat mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Lalu memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan dan akan menyetujui dengan mantap karna berbekal restu dari ibunya.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu ruangan tersebut dengan hati sedikit lega, walaupun memang masih berat. Pikirannya bercabang sekali, memikirkan tahun baru dan natal yang harus di skipnya, dan mungkin soal Baekhyun yang bisa saja tertikung saat ia pergi, mungkin ia harus berpamitan nanti. Ya, masih banyak lagi . . ya begitu. Chanyeol menahan pintunya, menunduk pelan lalu menarik nafasnya dalam. "Soal keberan— " ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang familiar dan berkata _'siap pak' 'baiklah saya akan ikut andil'_ sekiranya begitu. "Baekhyunn?" Ujar Chanyeol keheranan.

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun menoleh. "Oh– Chanyeol kau sudah kembali." Ujar Junmyeon. "Jadi ini yang aku bilang akan ikut bersamamu di Indonesia. Byun Baekhyun, sudah resmi bekerja disini– dan akan memulai pekerjaannya denganmu. Semoga menjadi rekan kerja yang baik ya."

Harusnya Chanyeol tidak bersorak kegirangan—iya, harusnya. Tapi nyatanya ia bersorak girang. " _Wohoooooo_!" Terlupa sudah pikiran sedihnya ketika mengetahui Baekhyun menjadi rekannya selama sebulan penuh, tidak ada Sungjin ini itu yang perlu ia khawatiri. Hanya mereka berdua, betapa indahnya hidup ini. Memang ya, jodoh tidak akan kemana, kalau kemana-mana entar kaya nomaden.

Malu iya, norak iya, lengkap sudah. Hancur citranya sebagai lelaki ter- _cool_ disini ketika bossnya melihat tingkahnya, tapi itu tidak masalah! Selagi Baekhyun menjadi rekan kerjanya selama satu bulan itu adalah anugrah besar yang tidak terduga.

Mata Chanyeol melirik kecil ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju ke lantai bawah untuk— _ekhem_ —pulang bersama sekalian membeli keperluan Baekhyun yang memang masih sangat kurang, apalagi perbedaan cuaca disini dan disana membuat mungkin Ia atau Baekhyun perlu membeli baju yang digunakan untuk daerah khusus disana. Chanyeol sebenarnya yakin Baekhyun akan menolak jika saja Junmyeon hyung tidak membantunya, syukurlah rezeki orang ganteng memang tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Jadi ingin mengganti baju yang lebih nyaman terlebih dahulu atau langsung pergi saja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang memulai obrolan kecil terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Terserah bapak. Saya hanya ikut saja, saya juga kurang tahu daerah disini." Sahutnya lengkap menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tidak jutek sih—tapi terdengar sekali bahwa Baekhyun sedikit kurang nyaman.

Iya sih, memang . . Chanyeol akui pembawaannya memang terlalu kaku dan tidak asik sama sekali, Chanyeol memang bukan tipe yang bisa menampilkan ekspresi dengan mudah—apalagi ia harus jaga _imagenya_ yang sepertinya terkesan benar-benar nol besar dipandangan Baekhyun. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada Chanyeol bertingkah seperti biasa yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun lebih tidak nyaman. "Langsung pergi saja ya? Takut semakin lama sedangkan masih harus merapikan diri." Ujar Chanyeol mengakhiri obrolan mereka saat itu san menuju ke arah parkiran untuk mengambil mobil _Pajero sport_ hitam miliknya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berdiam diri menunggu Chanyeol di depan, sebenarnya bukan tidak nyaman jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol—Baekhyun sudah mengalami hal ini setiap harus berpindah tugas dan terbiasa jika harus berbicara dengan orang-orang baru lagipula ia sendiri orangnya memang cepat akrab. Tapi, entahlah ketika dengan Chanyeol pertanyaan hanya berkumpul dikepalanya—mungkin karna beberapa orang yang memandangnya seakan sirik berdekatan dengan direktur baru—muda, ganteng, mapan pula.

Suara klakson mobil membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Loh, ngapain ngelamun? Ayo . . " katanya yang kemudian diangguki Baekhyun cepat dan membuka pintu mobil mewah milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk dengan nyamannya, aroma parfum mobil Chanyeol benar-benar wangi– bukan wangi menyengat, malah wanginya terkesan manis dan nyaman di hidungnya. "Pewanginya aroma kopi, enak ya?" Ujar Chanyeol seolah membaca apa yang difikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk. "Iya, jarang sekali. Biasanya wanginya menyengat, makanya di mobil saya tidak dimasukkan pewangi kecuali pakai pafrum saya sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit antusias. Dia menyukai wangi-wangian memang, entah berapa banyak parfum koleksinya dan juga jam tangan mewah.

Chanyeol memainkan stir mobil dengan satu tangannya, ia membawa mobil dengan lihai dan terkesan benar-benar _manly_ dan keren. "Saya di belikan adik bungsu saya yang sekarang di Paris, dia sedang kerja disana. Nanti saya tanyakan atau minta kirim dia lagi." Sahut Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Berarti keluarga hebat ya? Sampai punya adik kerja disana pula, dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak perlu di ragukan. "Keren . . . " sahut Baekhyun sedikit menggantung, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya tapi disimpannya saja.

"Dan kamu sendiri? Berapa bersaudara?" Chanyeol kembali mencari obrolan.

"Tiga, kakak perempuan dua-duanya dan saya anak bungsu pak." Sahut Baekhyun. "Bapak sendiri?"

"Tiga juga. Saya anak sulung, yang paling kecil masih kuliah." Kata Chanyeol. "Omong-omong tidak perlu lah memanggil saya bapak. Saya belum setua itu kan. Kamu bisa memanggil saya Chanyeol saja atau Hyung jika kamu ingin, dua itu lebih baik– dari pada bapak." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, setidaknya siapa tahu hubungan mereka tidak secanggung dulu. Lagi pulang memang terdengar kurang nyaman memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan bapak diluar sedangkan umur mereka benar-benar tidak jauh berbeda.

Lalu sepanjang perjalanan hanya hening yang ada diantara mereka walaupun banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin mereka lanturkan, namun semuanya tersimpan dibenak masing-masing.

Mereka sampai disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama disini, Chanyeol awalnya bilang agar Baekhyun turun saja lebih dulu karna parkiran ramai dan Chanyeol harus memarkir ditempat yang jauh sehingga mereka harus berjalan sedikit lebih jauh, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Mereka memarkirnya memang sedikit jauh, maklum sekarang ramai karna besok adalah _weekend_ sehingga banyak sekali orang-orang datang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti pasangan mapan yang baru saja pulang kerja. Chanyeol yang masih lengkap dengan setelah kerjanya, begitu juga Baekhyun rapi dengan kemeja cream bergaris juga celana hitam khas kantoran. "Ingin mampir dulu di _sbux_?" Chanyeol menawarkan kepada Baekhyun ketika melihat sbux berada di daerah depan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu." Katanya.

Untung keadaan antrian tidak terlalu padat, hanya tempat duduk saja yang memang ramai oleh remaja dan juga orang dewasa yang berkumpul dengan keluarga ataupun teman-teman. Mereka memesan 2 Americano.

Mereka memang tidak mengobrol banyak, hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontar kemudian selalu kembali hening. Tidak apa, toh semua kan butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan terhadap orang baru dan suasana baru.

Mereka memilih beberapa baju, dan tidak lupa Chanyeol membeli sepatu baru keluaran terbaru dari _balenciaga_. Chanyeol anggota member disana, walaupun harganya fantastis untuk ukuran sepatu sebenarnya tapi bagi Chanyeol tidak masalah, toh, memangnya untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

Baekhyun bilang ia punya sepatu yang Chanyeol punya dibelikan oleh kakak perempuannya tapi terdapat corak pink makanya ia tidak memakainya Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengam raut wajah kesal dan mencebikkan bibirnya– dan tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari itu sungguh! _Puppy_ piaraan keluarganya sekalipun.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol antar pulang Baekhyun menolak pelan dan beralasan kakak perempuan dan ibunya akan menuju kesini, mungkin sekalian ingin makan malam bersama fikir Chanyeol— dengan sangat amat berat hati Chanyeol mengiyakan dan tidak lupa pula titip salam ( untuk mertua ) yang di amininkannya selalu. "Yasudah saya pamit dulu Baekhyun. Sampai bertemu nanti lusa, jangan lupa istirahat karna perjalanan untuk sampai sana akan melelahkan. Duluan ya."

 _"Hati-hati, Chanyeol . . . "_

 _Terdengar indah sekali ditelinga Chanyeol, sungguh._

* * *

.

.

dear chanyeol

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol menginap dirumah ibunya, sebelum lusa dia memang harus berangkat dan pergi cukup lama. Chanyeol memang baru beberapa bulan belakang ini memilih tinggal sendiri kala rumahnya selesai dibangun dan pas dengan waktu penaikan jabatannya.

Ibunya sih jelas setuju, katanya mungkin Chanyeol ingin leluasa membawa kekasihnya datang kerumah—ya, maklum pikiran ibunya sekarang hanya yang penting Chanyeol punya kekasih.

Padahal karna memang Chanyeol rasa sudah waktunya saja ia memiliki kehidupan sendiri setelah hal-hal yang sudah ia penuhi.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah dengan satu koper besar khusus berangkat jauhnya, isi ya tidak terlalu banyak—karna ia memikirkan lebih baik beli disana saja, begitu lebih praktis. Dan seminggu sebelum kepulangannya barang-barangnya akan dikirim pulang terlebih dahulu biar tidak ribet.

"Loh, Chanyeol hyung?" Sahut Jinyoung kaget ketika melihat hyungnya masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawa koper besar. "Mau menginap apa memang tidak betah tinggal sendiri?" Ujar adik bungsunya, terdengar seperti meledek sih.

"Memangnya ibu tidak bilang kalo hyung menginap sebelum berangkat?"

"Berangkat kemana?"

"Ke Indonesia."

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan."

"Lama banget!?" Ujar si bungsu kaget, biasanya paling lama saat kerja di akhir tahun begini Chanyeol hanya pergi satu minggu lebih. "Berarti tahun ini engga natalan sama tahun baru barengan lagi ya?" Ujar Jinyoung dengan lesu. "Sehun hyung pulang loh, masa Chanyeol hyung pergi . . . tidak _full team_ dong."

Iya, tahun ini kepulangan Sehun setelah menetap disana satu tahun lebih untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut adiknya. "Ya bagaimana kan sudah jadi kewajiban juga. Lagian akan hyung usahain setidaknya tahun baru bisa pulang. Doain saja semuanya lancar." Ujar Chanyeol. "Ibu dimana ya, _dek_?" Ia menanyakan ibunya karna tidak melihat ibunya di ruang tengah.

"Sehabis memasak ibu langsung mandi, duduk sini hyung," ujarnya menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. "sambil menunggu ibu."

Lalu si sulung dan bungsu itu asik mengobrol membahas banyak hal, entah tentang pertandingan bola, badminton sampai gosip terbaru dari artis-artis ternama. Chanyeol memang menjadi sosok yang berbeda drastis saat berada dirumah, bukannya ia memiliki banyak sifat— hanya saja ia menyesuaikan diri.

Saat bekerja ia akan sangat fokus dan bertanggung jawab, makanya kadang terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan.

Lalu ia bisa menjadi sosok yang ramah dan _friendly_ terhadap setiap rekan kerja ataupun karyawan, makanya ia menjadi _favorite_ beberapa karyawan.

Lalu saat dirumah ia menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, sosok yang memang sudah ia dalami ketika sang ayah meninggal, yang membuatnya secara otomatis harus menjadi sosok dewasa dan bertanggung jawab sebagai anak sulung laki-laki, tapi tetap sifat manja dan hangatnya tertuang untuk keluarganya.

Tak berapa lama mereka berkumpul di meja makan, ketika ibunya sudah selesai berpakaian dan mengajak mereka untuk makan malam. "Ibu sudah sediakan lauk yang bisa kamu bawa." Ibunya mengingatkan perihal makanan yang harus Chanyeol bawa untuk jaga-jaga. "Nanti kamu tinggal di rumah dinasnya kan? Bukan di hotel?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menunggu adiknya yang mengambilkan nasinya, padahal Chanyeol bisa sendiri tapi sang adik menggeleng dan berkata ia akan mengambilnya. "Iya bu, Junmyeon hyung bilang ia sediakan juga mobil untuk kami."

"Kami?" Ibunya keheranan. Berarti ada lagi yang dinas bersama Chanyeol?

"Hahaha, itu loh . . . " Chanyeol berkata sambil malu-malu. "Yang pernah Chanyeol bilang. Ternyata dia yang akan bantu Chanyeol selama disana. Doakan ya bu, karna Chanyeol tahu doa seorang ibu yang paling ampuh hahaha . . ."

"Astaga . . . Kamu memang serius banget sama dia?"

"Serius sih belum tahu bu karna dianya belum pasti, tapi untuk berhubungan lebih dengannya Chanyeol siap dan serius. Dan Chanyeol rasa memang sudah waktunya saja untuk mencari pasangan, tapi tenang Chanyeol tidak asal pilih kok, Chanyeol bisa jamin ini yang terbaik . . . Apalagi, bersyukur— karna pekerjaan Chanyeol sudah mapan dan cukup untuk berkeluarga." Sahutnya kalem, lalu bergumam terima kasih kepada sang adik.

"Yeol, pasangan yang baik gak akan keberatan kalau di ajak melarat." Kata ibunya.

"Iya sih," jawab Chanyeol. Lalu menatap sang ibu. "Tapi Bu, suami yang baik tidak akan tega mengajak pasangannya untuk melarat. Ibu tahu itu. Ayah juga gitu, dulu." Ujarnya.

Sang Ibu terdiam, Chanyeol benar.

"Kamu sendiri gimana kuliahnya dek?" Chanyeol menatap sang adik.

"Lancar hyung. Tapi, mungkin tahun ini aku akan menunda kelulusan karna setiap ada keperluan mewakili kampus, aku yang selalu di pilih. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujar adiknya, sebenarnya enggan juga ikut namun sudah terpilih dan sayang sekali tidak ikut kan?

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, toh kamu ada kesempatan. Dulu hyung juga dipilih, tapi karna kejar target untuk lulus dan melanjutkan kerja jadinya hyung tidak mengambilnya. Jadi sekarang harus kamu nikmati." Ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh kesungguhan mendukung sang adik. Ia dulu memang mahasiswa berbakat yang terkenal dengan semangat dan rajinnya, tidak menampik banyak sekali dosen yang menyukai Chanyeol karna kegigihannya. Makanya ketika lulus, bayak sekali yang menawarkan pekerjaan atas rekomendasi dari dosen-dosennya. "Dulu ayah bilang gini dek—

 _Ayah minta kamu bermimpi setinggi mungkin. Dengan syarat, kamu harus rajin dan tidak boleh menyerah_." Ujarnya, lalu ia kembali berkata. "Tapi harus dilengkapi dengan rencana dan action, karna jika mimpi tanpa rencana dan action, hanya akan membuat istri kalian kelaparan— _ayah ngomong gitu padahal hyung-mu ini masih kecil pas itu loh."_ Ia terkekeh hangat, mengingat memori indah bersama ayah mereka dulu. "Kejar mimpi kalian, rencanakan."

Jinyoung mengangguk pasti mendengar perkataan hyungnya. "Aduh hyung, aku selalu takjub kalo liat hyung lagi mode serius. Bawaannya berwibawa gitu, iya kan bu?" Ia mencari persetujua ibunya.

Ibunya terkekeh lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hahaha, kalian bertiga sama saja kok. Mau Chanyeol, Sehun ataupun kamu selalu bikin takjub kalau lagi serius," ujarnya. "Selain pesan ayah diingat, pesan ibu juga diingat ya . . Dulu Ayah sama Ibu pernah bilang begini tentang jodoh, inget tidak?"

"Yang mana bu?"

" _Carilah pasangan yang dapat menjadi perhiasan dunia dan akhirat kamu._ Inget pesen itu terus ya."

Nyatanya, _Chanyeol selalu ingat pesan itu_. Karna dari itu ia memutuskan untuk memilih Baekhyun untuk keseriusannya kali ini.

Karna, Baekhyun perhiasan dunia dan akhiratnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

halo . . . apa ada yang ingat ff ini? hahaha lama banget ya aku anfggurinnya nya :( maafin, kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk persiapan un, sbm dan ujian juga . . dan alhamdulillah aku lulus jurusan kesling di salah satu poltekes, jadi bisa sedikit tenang kalau mungkin sbm bukan rezeki aku.

ah iya, moment chanbaek akan banyak di next chap _( udah aku selesain tergantung kalian masih minat atau engga sih_ ) ff ini terinspirasi dari novel sabtu bersama bapak karna quotesnya bakal aku pake, ada yang udah bacaa?

 ** _jangan lupa vote dan reviewnyaaaa ~_**


End file.
